Secrets
by Xx.Dragon of the East.xX
Summary: Shinji has a secret. Takako really wants to know what it is. AU Oneshot Some Shinji/Takako.


**Title: Secrets**

**Summery: Shinji has a secret. Takako really wants to know what it is. AU**

**Characters: Shinji, Takako, Hiroki, Shuuya**

**Shippings: Shinji/Takako (sort of)**

**Word Count: 629**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: My first Battle Royale fic, OOC-ness, shortness, spelling and grammar errors, all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale. 'Nuff said.**

**Author's Notes: Haha, this sucked. Written for periberi, who must now write Kiriyama/Mitsuko, to uphold the deal. Terribly creative title, right?

* * *

**Shinji Mimura had a death wish. Or so it seemed. He walked over to her, ignoring the stares of class 9-B, exuding confidence.

Takako Chigusa was not impressed. Not impressed at all. She glared at him pointedly before returning to her book.

"I've got a secret," Shinji whispered in her ear, playing with a lock of Takako's orange-streaked hair, or at least until she slapped his hand away. Takako stared disbelievingly.

"Are you serious? Are you really _that_ immature, or am I just seeing things?" Shinji just stood there, with the trademarked smirk on his face. "I guess you really are that immature. Figures."

It was a standoff. Everyone in 9-B watched them, glancing at the two like at a tennis match. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Oh, well, I can't tell you," Shinji returned, the ever-present smirk still on his face. "That's why it's called a _secret_." Takako narrowed her eyes.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it mocking. I would call it teaching."

"What the hell? You know what, _Mimura_? I'm gonna find out your secret, just to spite you." One last glare and she left the room, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

Hiroki hated getting caught up in drama. He was more of a "go with the flow" kind of person. So naturally, he would be friends with the most dramatic people in the school. He sighed as he sat in Takako's bedroom, listening to her rant about the antics of Shinji Mimura. "I mean, what the hell is wrong with him? You would think he would have grown up by now, but _no_. He just _has _to drive me crazy, doesn't he?" Hiroki sighed and flipped through his math textbook.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing homework?" Hiroki tried for the fourth time. Takako stared at him, finally noticing him.

"Have you heard the secret? Do you know what it is? Tell me!"

"I don't know the secret," Hiroki said for the fourth time. He sighed for the twentieth time and got up. "Bye." Takako was back to ranting and didn't hear him. "I'm gonna go now." Still nothing. "I'm gonna jump off a bridge now. I'm moving to America?" Hiroki sighed for the twenty-first time and left.

* * *

"Aren't you worried?" Shuuya asked.

"'Bout what?"

"You know, Takako castrating you?" Shinji laughed and spun the basketball one more time.  
"No man, she loves me too much." Shuuya rolled his eyes and was about to retort, when Hiroki entered the door.

"You have to tell her the secret." Shinji laughed again.

"When are you guys gonna learn? It's called a secret for a reason, you know."

"She's losing her mind, man."

"You mean she didn't lose it before?"

"Can you tell us?" Shuuya ventured.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. One, this is meant for Takako's ears only. And two, it's a _secret_." Both boys groaned.

This went on for two weeks. Shinji reminding Takako of the secret, Takako yelling at him, ranting to Hiroki, and Hiroki and Shuuya trying to convince Shinji to tell them the secret. No one knew Shinji could keep a secret for that long. He was always unreliable when it came to keeping secrets, usually telling the entire class within two hours. Who knew he could keep a secret for two whole weeks? Finally, he cracked and went to go talk to Takako. Class 9-B tried not to watch, but most failed, sneaking peeks out of the corner of their eyes. They saw Shinji whisper in Takako's ear. Hiroki mentally prepared himself for the endless ranting that was sure to follow. He could barely make out the whispered secret. Takako heard quite clearly, however, and she blushed furiously before slapping Shinji and storming off.

* * *

**End Notes: I'll let your pervy little minds fill in the blanks on this one. Read and review, please! **


End file.
